marvelfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Modèle:Numéro Terre/6
}}} |101001|terre-101001=Marvel Anime |103173|terre-103173=Home to Dogpool |105709|terre-105709=X-Men Died on Their First Mission |107342|terre-107342=Wakanda destroys global economy |1113|terre-111347=Reed Richards became Dr. Doom |112001|terre-112001=War Machine MAX |113500|terre-113500=Lord Mandarin Emperor of Terre |115000|terre-115000=Mutants conquered Terre |120185|terre-120185=UK Transformers and Action Force |120703|terre-120703=2010s The Amazing Spider-Man film series |121193|terre-121193=Mutations went out of control |121347|terre-121347=Ghost Rider films and video game |121613|terre-121613=Unreleased Fantastic Four film |121698|terre-121698=Fantastic Four films |121893|terre-121893=Bishop and Cable changed their timelines |130000|terre-130000=Stryfe & Mutant Liberation Front killed Cable & Cannonball |135263|terre-135263=Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes |148611|terre-148611=New Universe |187319|terre-187319=Doom brought an end to hunger and disease |194111|terre-194111=Spider-Man: The Animated Series |198234|terre-198234=Daredevil was deaf |199312|terre-199312=Spider-Man & X-Men: Arcade's Revenge |199406|terre-199406=Weapon X recaptured Logan |199606|terre-199606=Scarlet Spider killed Spider-Man |199673|terre-199673=The Invincible Iron Man |199999|terre-199999=Marvel Cinematic Universe |200080|terre-200080=Home to Marvel Boy (Noh-Varr) |200111|terre-200111=MAX-Universe |200500|terre-200500=Avengers all had beards |200501|terre-200501=Ultimate Universe got Ultimatized |200502|terre-200502=Andrew Jackson replaced the Thing |200503|terre-200503=Stan Lee wrote Ultimate Spider-Man |200504|terre-200504=Internet existed in 1975 |200505|terre-200505=Black Panther was white |200506|terre-200506=Identity Crisis happened in the Marvel Universe |200507|terre-200507=Swapped Rivals |200508|terre-200508=Wolverine is in every comic |200509|terre-200509=Galactus got food poisoning |200510|terre-200510=Mark Millar & Bryan Hitch took over Spider-Man |200511|terre-200511=M.O.D.O.K. had an itch |200512|terre-200512=DC agreed to do Batman/Daredevil |200513|terre-200513=Fantastic Four went to the moon |200514|terre-200514=Stan Lee tried to break into comics |200515|terre-200515=Heroes aged in real time |200516|terre-200516=Internet existed in 1965 |200517|terre-200517=Doom and Strange Swap |200518|terre-200518=Reading comics could get you women |200519|terre-200519=Drawing comics could get you women |200520|terre-200520=Werewolf by Day |200521|terre-200521=Eco-friendly Ghost Rider |200522|terre-200522=Internet existed in 1985 |200523|terre-200523=Namor is self-conscious |200524|terre-200524=Cyclops got an eye infection |200525|terre-200525=Emma Frost could read Nick Thompson's mind |200526|terre-200526=Punisher was a bleeding heart |200527|terre-200527=Hulk bitten by a radioactive spider |200528|terre-200528=Mark Millar never became a comic book writer |200529|terre-200529=Someone else killed Ben Parker |200781|terre-200781=Home to Doc Iron |200782|terre-200782=Femmetastic Four |200783|terre-200783=Fantastic Four with Spider-Man |200784|terre-200784=Fantastic Four and Dr. Doom musically competed |201163|terre-201163=The Faces of Justice |205117|terre-205117=X-Men: Mutant Wars |231013|terre-231013=Home to X-Vengers |262626|terre-262626=Margaret Mary Neato morphed into a goose |312500|terre-312500=Spider-Man: Last Stand |313710|terre-313710=Ben Cooper Halloween Costumes |33 1/3|terre-33 1/3=Terre-33⅓ |341983|terre-341983=Black Bolt & the Inhumans rock band |400005|terre-400005=1977 Incredible Hulk television series and films |400083|terre-400083=2003 Hulk movie and video game |523000|terre-523000=General Ross became the Hulk |523001|terre-523001=What If Karen Page Had Lived? |523002|terre-523002=Jessica Jones: Avenger |523003|terre-523003=Doctor Doom was The Thing |523004|terre-523004=Magneto & Professor X Formed the X-Men Together |534834|terre-534834=1990s Marvel Action Hour |555326|terre-555326=Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow |600001|terre-600001=1944 Captain America film serial |600026|terre-600026=1966 Marvel Superheroes cartoons |600043|terre-600043=1979 Captain America television movies |600123|terre-600123=Prodigy was able to retain his memories |602636|terre-602636=Teen-age Mary Jane Watson |604829|terre-604829=1981 Spider-Man cartoon |620021|terre-620021=Megalomaniacal Spider-Man |627282|terre-627282=Interplanetary imperialistic force |634962|terre-634962=1998 Silver Surfer cartoon |630592|terre-630592=Fruit of Rrorgo |635972|terre-635972=Power Pack television movie |652975|terre-652975=Pryde of the X-Men television pilot |669116|terre-669116=Most of the Universe destroyed by Fault |697064|terre-697064=1990 Captain America movie |700029|terre-700029=1996 Generation-X television movie |700089|terre-700089=1967 Fantastic Four cartoon |700459|terre-700459=1979 Spider-Woman cartoon |700974|terre-700974=[[The Thing (animated series) Season 1 1|1979 The Thing cartoon]] |701306|terre-701306=Daredevil and Elektra movie universe |704509|terre-704509=2001 Mutant X television series |709077|terre-709077=Mr. Immortal in 2099 AD |711042|terre-711042=Home to Final Sons of Man |726633|terre-726633=Thor: The Mighty Avenger |730784|terre-730784=Avengers: United They Stand cartoon |730834|terre-730834=Avengers: United They Stand comic |730911|terre-730911=The Amazing Spider-Man television series |751263|terre-751263=Spider-Man: Unlimited |760207|terre-760207=Spider-Man: The New Animated Series |761243|terre-761243=Final divergence at universe's end |770724|terre-770724=All forced to wear Spider-Man costumes |791014|terre-791014=Amusement World |791021|terre-791021=Duckworld |791218|terre-791218=Dr. Strange: disciple of Dormammu |794282|terre-794282=Final divergence at universe's end |800801|terre-800801=Dracula: Sovereign of the Damned cartoon |805110|terre-805110=Borderline |807093|terre-807093=Savage, Hulk-like beings |808122|terre-808122=De'Lila killed Fantastic Four |807128|terre-807128=Old Man Logan and dying Terre |812145|terre-812145=Maker empowers several villains |813191|terre-813191=New York is Destroyed in Explosion |818793|terre-818793=Dynamite Entertainment Universe |820231|terre-820231=Wolverine killed the Hulk |821236|terre-821236=Nova refused to yield |823019|terre-823019=Zaniac reborn |831911|terre-831911=Kingpin killed Spider-Man |840645|terre-840645=Hulk's mind linked to Rick Jones |841047|terre-841047=Loki found Mjolnir |861095|terre-861095=Circa 12000 A.D. |869371|terre-869371=Massive Zaniac outbreak during World War VII |900651|terre-900651=Mantis raised son Sprout on Terre |901037|terre-901037=Modern "age of heroes" began in 1961 |901220|terre-901220=Spider-Man didn't marry MJ |901237|terre-901237=Hulk Rampage |902124|terre-902124=Hercules romanced Namora |904913|terre-904913=Iron Man: Armored Adventures |905237|terre-905237=Home to Duktor Doom |920942|terre-920942=Crescent Moon led religious warrior team |922349|terre-922349=Frank Castle instead of his family |931113|terre-931113=Hannibal King: Lord of Vampires |931811|terre-931811=MJ died before Spider-Man defeated Kingpin |941066|terre-941066=Rogue gained Thor's power |950108|terre-950108=Technology-oriented Clave |957145|terre-957145=Mimic killed Juggernaut |961116|terre-961116=Jubilee's Fairytale Theater |961212|terre-961212=Thor used regular hammer |971023|terre-971023=Dominated by X-Babies |971123|terre-971123=Punisher was an accountant |971224|terre-971224=Ghost Rider patrolled with Chucky |980681|terre-980681=Home to Captain Hulk |983107|terre-983107=Thor did not succumb to warrior's madness |989112|terre-989112=New York remained a Savage Land |989192|terre-989192=Heroes for Hire Inc, Multinational |trn001|terre-trn001|TRN001|terre-TRN001=Frank Cho's Shanna the She-Devil |trn005|terre-trn005|TRN005|terre-TRN005=Ultimate Spider-Man video game |trn006|terre-trn006|TRN006|terre-TRN006=Spider-Man (2000) game series |trn007|terre-trn007|TRN007|terre-TRN007=X2: Wolverine's Revenge |trn008|terre-trn008|TRN008|terre-TRN008=Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction |trn009|terre-trn009|TRN009|terre-TRN009=Spider-Man: Web Of Shadows (PS3, Xbox 360, Wii and PC) |trn010|terre-trn010|TRN010|terre-TRN010=Punisher: No Mercy |trn011|terre-trn011|TRN011|terre-TRN011=Punisher: War Zone |trn012|terre-trn012|TRN012|terre-TRN012=Marvel Future Fight |trn017|terre-trn017|TRN017|terre-TRN017=Spider-Man: Web Of Shadows (Nintendo DS) |trn018|terre-trn018|TRN018|terre-TRN018=Spider-Man: Web Of Shadows (PS2 and PSP) |trn020|terre-trn020|TRN020|terre-TRN020=Home to Cat Pryde |trn022|terre-trn022|TRN022|terre-TRN022=Spider-Man (2000) game series "What If?" mode |trn023|terre-trn023|TRN023|terre-TRN023=Namor Never Regained His Memory |trn025|terre-trn025|TRN025|terre-TRN025=1997 Fantastic Four video game |trn028|terre-trn028|TRN028|terre-TRN028=Marvel Future Fight: Villainous Sharon Carter |trn031|terre-trn031|TRN031|terre-TRN031=Home to Rogue of the Future Exiles |trn032|terre-trn032|TRN032|terre-TRN032=Home to Radioactive Man of the Future Exiles |trn033|terre-trn033|TRN033|terre-TRN033=Home to Blob of the Future Exiles |trn034|terre-trn034|TRN034|terre-TRN034=Aunt May died instead of Uncle Ben |trn035|terre-trn035|TRN035|terre-TRN035=Dark & Scary Things |trn037|terre-trn037|TRN037|terre-TRN037=Home to the Executive Action Committee |trn038|terre-trn038|TRN038|terre-TRN038=Home to Boy-Bob Banner |trn040|terre-trn040|TRN040|terre-TRN040=Unnamed reality visited in New Exiles #14 |trn041|terre-trn041|TRN041|terre-TRN041=Bob never became an agent of Hydra |trn042|terre-trn042|TRN042|terre-TRN042=Deadpool: Horseman of Apocalypse |trn043|terre-trn043|TRN043|terre-TRN043=Deadpool: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. |trn044|terre-trn044|TRN044|terre-TRN044=Wade Wilson: Iron Man |trn045|terre-trn045|TRN045|terre-TRN045=Deadpool: Member of X-Force |trn047|terre-trn047|TRN047|terre-TRN047=Vision was not dismantled |trn048|terre-trn048|TRN048|terre-TRN048=Hulk Vs. Quasimodo |trn049|terre-trn049|TRN049|terre-TRN049=Bucky had survived and remained Cap's Partner |trn051|terre-trn051|TRN051|terre-TRN051=The Baloney-verse |trn052|terre-trn052|TRN052|terre-TRN052=The Dimension of Suicide |trn053|terre-trn053|TRN053|terre-TRN053=The Insipiverse |trn054|terre-trn054|TRN054|terre-TRN054=The Media-verse |trn055|terre-trn055|TRN055|terre-TRN055=The Puppet-verse |trn064|terre-trn064|TRN064|terre-TRN064=X-Men: Destiny |trn080|terre-trn080|TRN080|terre-TRN080=Reality visited by The Timebreakers |trn113|terre-trn113|TRN113|terre-TRN113=Home to Subject X |trn116|terre-trn116|TRN116|terre-TRN116=Home to Professor R |trn117|terre-trn117|TRN117|terre-TRN117=Reed Richards became the Silver Surfer |trn118|terre-trn118|TRN118|terre-TRN118=Reed Richards became Star Brand |trn119|terre-trn119|TRN119|terre-TRN119=Kang-led, galaxy-crossing Avengers |trn122|terre-trn122|TRN122|terre-TRN122=The Thing remained Blackbeard |trn123|terre-trn123|TRN123|terre-TRN123=2010s Marvel Animated Universe |trn125|terre-trn125|TRN125|terre-TRN125=Ultimate Spider-Man: Total Mayhem |trn127|terre-trn127|TRN127|terre-TRN127=Future Ultraverse |trn130|terre-trn130|TRN130|terre-TRN130=Pirate Reality studied by Reed Richards |trn131|terre-trn131|TRN131|terre-TRN131=Spider-Man: Battle for New York video game |trn132|terre-trn132|TRN132|terre-TRN132=Doctor Doom defeated Marquis of Death |trn133|terre-trn133|TRN133|terre-TRN133=Deadpool MAX |trn134|terre-trn134|TRN134|terre-TRN134=The Monster of Frankenstien cartoon |trn135|terre-trn135|TRN135|terre-TRN135=YOU were Spider-Man |trn136|terre-trn136|TRN136|terre-TRN136=YOU were the Red Skull |trn137|terre-trn137|TRN137|terre-TRN137=Marvel Published Nursery Rhymes |trn143|terre-trn143|TRN143|terre-TRN143=Victor von Doom possessed Reed Richards |trn144|terre-trn144|TRN144|terre-TRN144=The Incredible Hulk Newspaper Comic Strip |trn150|terre-trn150|TRN150|terre-TRN150=5 Ronin |trn151|terre-trn151|TRN151|terre-TRN151=Spider-Man went on a murder spree |trn154|terre-trn154|TRN154|terre-TRN154=Reptiles Evolved Intelligence |trn156|terre-trn156|TRN156|terre-TRN156=Ultra-patriotic America |trn157|terre-trn157|TRN157|terre-TRN157=Doctor Doom became Doom the Living Planet |trn158|terre-trn158|TRN158|terre-TRN158=Home to Hyve of the Future Exiles |trn160|terre-trn160|TRN160|terre-TRN160=Universal Studios Spider-Man ride |trn161|terre-trn161|TRN161|terre-TRN161=Alternate Ultraforce |trn163|terre-trn163|TRN163|terre-TRN163=Alternate Ultraverse (Pristine) |trn165|terre-trn165|TRN165|terre-TRN165=Home to alternate X-Force |trn166|terre-trn166|TRN166|terre-trn166=Alternate Shadow-X |trn167|terre-trn167|TRN167|Terre-TRN167=Home to Tabula Rasa of the Gatherers |trn168|terre-trn168|TRN168|Terre-TRN168=Home to Sloth of the Gatherers |trn169|terre-trn169|TRN169|Terre-TRN169=X-Men: Mutant Academy |trn171|terre-trn171|TRN171|terre-TRN171=The Ballad of Beta Ray Bill |trn172|terre-trn172|TRN172|terre-TRN172=Days, Nights, and Weekends of Future Past |trn173|terre-trn173|TRN173|terre-TRN173=This Man-Thing, This Monster |trn174|terre-trn174|TRN174|terre-TRN174=The Devil Dinosaur You Say |trn175|terre-trn175|TRN175|terre-TRN175=Planet Hulk (Super Hero Squad) |trn176|terre-trn176|TRN176|terre-TRN176=Six Against Infinity/1602 |trn178|terre-trn178|TRN178|terre-TRN178=Whom Continuity Would Destroy |trn182|terre-trn182|TRN182|terre-TRN182=Home to Alpha & The Beast |trn183|terre-trn183|TRN183|terre-TRN183=Infinity Gauntlet Reed Richards |trn192|terre-trn192|TRN192|terre-TRN192=Exalted |trn193|terre-trn193|TRN193|terre-TRN193=No More Humans |trn194|terre-trn194|TRN194|terre-TRN194=Eminem Meets The Punisher |trn195|terre-trn195|TRN195|terre-TRN195=Alien World |trn196|terre-trn196|TRN196|terre-TRN196=Dormammu killed Doctor Strange |trn197|terre-trn197|TRN197|terre-TRN197=Mesozoic World |trn198|terre-trn198|TRN198|terre-TRN198=Post-Apocalyptic World |trn199|terre-trn199|TRN199|terre-TRN199=Edge of Time |trn207|terre-trn207|TRN207|terre-TRN207=Peter Parker never existed |trn208|terre-trn208|TRN208|terre-TRN208=Home to General Howlett |trn209|terre-trn209|TRN209|terre-TRN209=Home to Kid Nightcrawler |trn212|terre-trn212|TRN212|terre-TRN212=Home to Shadow (Kitty Pryde |trn213|terre-trn213|TRN213|terre-TRN213=Future Uncanny X-Force |trn216|terre-trn216|TRN216|terre-TRN216=X-Men: Celebrities |trn218|terre-trn218|TRN218|terre-TRN218=Red Hulk is President |trn219|terre-trn219|TRN219|terre-TRN219=Marvel Avengers: Battle for Terre |trn226|terre-trn226|TRN226|terre-TRN226=Home to Captain Blaire |trn228|terre-trn228|TRN228|terre-TRN228=Steampunk Godworld |trn229|terre-trn229|TRN229|terre-TRN229=Steampunk Western World |trn231|terre-trn231|TRN231|terre-TRN231=Civil War Mutants |trn234|terre-trn234|TRN234|terre-TRN234=Styrakos |trn237|terre-trn237|TRN237|terre-TRN237=X-Factor Forever |trn239|terre-trn239|TRN239|terre-TRN239=Home to Spider-Clone |trn240|terre-trn240|TRN240|terre-TRN240=Past X-Men brought to the present |trn241|terre-trn241|TRN241|terre-TRN241=Matt Murdock is a magician |trn242|terre-trn242|TRN242|terre-TRN242=Home to Fastforward |trn243|terre-trn243|TRN343|terre-TRN243=Planet of the Beasts |trn246|terre-trn246|TRN246|terre-TRN246=Deadpool's Massacre |trn249|terre-trn249|TRN249|terre-TRN249=Home to Future Dog Logan |trn250|terre-trn250|TRN250|terre-TRN250=Solarman TV pilot |trn252|terre-trn251|TRN251|terre-TRN251=LeaPad: The Amazing Spider-Man |trn252|terre-trn252|TRN252|terre-TRN252=Dr. Birch released Dark Phoenix |trn253|terre-trn253|TRN253|terre-TRN253=Agent X-13 targeted Terre-889 |trn254|terre-trn254|TRN254|terre-TRN254=Subject X successful in the annex |trn255|terre-trn255|TRN255|terre-TRN255=Subject X activated his Ghost Box before suicide |trn257|terre-trn257|TRN257|terre-TRN257=Ape-Vengers attacked Speedball |trn258|terre-trn258|TRN258|terre-TRN258=Marvel Heroes |trn263|terre-trn263|TRN263|terre-TRN263=Max Meer Dictator |trn268|terre-trn268|TRN268|terre-TRN268=Colliding Universe destabilized by the Mapmakers |trn269|terre-trn269|TRN269|terre-TRN269=Brute & Dark Beast searched a cure to M-Day |trn271|terre-trn271|TRN271|terre-TRN271=Home to Wraath |trn272|terre-trn272|TRN272|terre-TRN272=Doom Defeated the Marquis of Death |trn273|terre-trn273|TRN273|terre-TRN273=Terre-616's Thing intruded in Doctor Doom's accident |trn274|terre-trn274|TRN274|terre-TRN274=Home to Angela |trn276|terre-trn276|TRN276|terre-TRN276=Mythos: Ghost Rider |trn277|terre-trn277|TRN277|terre-TRN277=Mythos: Spider-Man |trn278|terre-trn278|TRN278|terre-TRN278=Mythos: Captain America |trn279|terre-trn279|TRN279|terre-TRN279=Alternate Age of Ultron |trn280|terre-trn280|TRN280|terre-TRN280=Home to one of the Kangs from the Council of Kangs |trn281|terre-trn281|TRN281|terre-TRN281=Home to Kang's "final counterpart" |trn282|terre-trn282|TRN282|terre-TRN282=Home to Cobra (Kang) |trn283|terre-trn283|TRN283|terre-TRN283=Home to Kong (Kang) |trn284|terre-trn284|TRN284|terre-TRN284=Deadpool video game |trn285|terre-trn285|TRN285|terre-TRN285=Alternate 18th Kree Diplomatic Gestalt |trn286|terre-trn286|TRN286|terre-TRN286=Peter becomes a giant spider |trn287|terre-trn287|TRN287|terre-TRN287=Home to Mother |trn288|terre-trn288|TRN288|terre-TRN288=Singularity-headed Exterminatrixes |trn289|terre-trn289|TRN289|terre-TRN289=Merged Plex/Noh-Varr entity |trn290|terre-trn290|TRN290|terre-TRN290=Avian Kate Bishop |trn291|terre-trn291|TRN291|terre-TRN291=Wiccan is Demiurge |trn292|terre-trn292|TRN292|terre-TRN292=Deceased Asgardians |trn293|terre-trn293|TRN293|terre-TRN293=Marvel Her-oes |trn294|terre-trn294|TRN294|terre-TRN294=What If? AvX |trn295|terre-trn295|TRN295|terre-TRN295=Home reality of Gatecrasher |trn296|terre-trn296|TRN296|terre-TRN296=Home reality of Bodybag |trn297|terre-trn297|TRN297|terre-TRN297=Home reality of China Doll |trn298|terre-trn298|TRN298|terre-TRN298=Home reality of Elmo and Waxworks |trn299|terre-trn299|TRN299|terre-TRN299=Home reality of Ferro and Ferro² |trn300|terre-trn300|TRN300|terre-TRN300=Home reality of Joyboy |trn301|terre-trn301|TRN301|terre-TRN301=Home reality of Numbers |trn302|terre-trn302|TRN302|terre-TRN302=Home reality of Pandora |trn303|terre-trn303|TRN303|terre-TRN303=Home reality of Paradok |trn304|terre-trn304|TRN304|terre-TRN304=Home reality of Ringtoss |trn305|terre-trn305|TRN305|terre-TRN305=Home reality of Thug |trn306|terre-trn306|TRN306|terre-TRN306=Home reality of Yap |trn307|terre-trn307|TRN307|terre-TRN307=Reed Richards Conquered the Terre |trn308|terre-trn308|TRN308|terre-TRN308=U.S. Agent vs. Terror-Saur |trn309|terre-trn309|TRN309|terre-TRN309=Future Ultimate Universe home to Kang |trn311|terre-trn311|TRN311|terre-TRN311=Future X-Men |trn312|terre-trn312|TRN312=Home to Pandapool |trn313|terre-trn313|TRN313=Home to Motorpool |trn314|terre-trn314|TRN314=Home to Beespool |trn316|terre-trn316|TRN316=The You Universe |trn317|terre-trn317|TRN317=Home to Spiralpool |trn318|terre-trn318|TRN318=Home to Cesspool |trn319|terre-trn319|TRN319=Home to Galactipool |trn320|terre-trn320|TRN320=Home to Deadpool the Duck |trn321|terre-trn321|TRN321|terre-TRN321=Home to Deadpool Dinosaur |trn322|terre-trn322|TRN322=Home to D.E.A.D.P.O.O.L. |trn323|terre-trn323|TRN323|terre-TRN323=Home to Dirtypool |trn324|terre-trn324|TRN324|terre-TRN324=Home to Deathlokpool |trn332|terre-trn332|TRN332|terre-TRN332=Sega's 1991 Spider-Man Arcade Game |trn333|terre-trn333|TRN333|terre-TRN333=LEGO Marvel Super Heroes |trn334|terre-trn334|TRN334|terre-TRN334=Harry Osborn became Menace |trn335|terre-trn335|TRN335|terre-TRN335=Marvel Super Heroes 3D: Grandmaster’s Challenge |trn336|terre-trn336|TRN336|terre-TRN336=Home to future Annie |trn337|terre-trn337|TRN337|terre-TRN337=AvX: Verbal Abuse |trn338|terre-trn338|TRN338|terre-TRN338=AvX: Science Battle |trn339|terre-trn339|TRN339|terre-TRN339=Squirrel Girl and Pixie caused AvX |trn340|terre-trn340|TRN340|terre-TRN340=A.I.M. distorted New York |trn341|terre-trn341|TRN341|terre-TRN341=Merree saved by future Annie |trn343|terre-trn343|TRN343|terre-TRN343=Namorita pulled-off time-stream by the Sphinx |trn344|terre-trn344|TRN344|terre-TRN344=True/Friend reality |trn345|terre-trn345|TRN345|terre-TRN345=Mashed-up paradoxal Terre-616 |trn346|terre-trn346|TRN346|terre-TRN346=Hope became Stryfe |trn348|terre-trn348|TRN348|terre-TRN348=Old Johnny Storm's Home Reality |trn349|terre-trn349|TRN349|terre-TRN349=Turkeys are Dominant Species |trn350|terre-trn350|TRN350|terre-TRN350=Days of Present Future |trn351|terre-trn351|TRN351|terre-TRN351=Home to Squirrelpool |trn352|terre-trn352|TRN352|terre-TRN352=Home to Grootpool |trn353|terre-trn353|TRN353|terre-TRN353=Home to Knightpool |trn354|terre-trn354|TRN354|terre-TRN354=Home to Hawkeyepool |trn355|terre-trn355|TRN355|terre-TRN355=Home to King Thor |trn356|terre-trn356|TRN356|terre-TRN356=Home to Chibipool |trn361|terre-trn361|TRN361|terre-TRN361=Atticus Trask travels from the future to WWII to create the Sentinels earlier |trn362|terre-trn362|TRN362|terre-TRN362=Bruce Banner prevented from becoming the Hulk |trn363|terre-trn363|TRN363|terre-TRN363=Doom's magic gone |trn364|terre-trn364|TRN364|terre-TRN364=Ho Yinsen survived instead of Tony Stark |trn365|terre-trn365|TRN365|terre-TRN365=Planet Doom |trn372|terre-trn372|TRN372|terre-TRN372=Superior Spider-Man: Identity Revealed |trn375|terre-trn375|TRN375|terre-TRN375=Spider-Girl died instead of Mayhem |trn376|terre-trn376|TRN376|terre-TRN376=The Amazing Spider-Man video game series |trn377|terre-trn377|TRN377|terre-TRN377= |trn379|terre-trn379|TRN379|terre-TRN379=Divergent reality to Old Johnny Storm's |trn380|terre-trn380|TRN380|terre-TRN380=Tyrant Avengers |trn381|terre-trn381|TRN381|terre-TRN381=Home of Puppy and 40-year-old Franklin |trn382|terre-trn382|TRN382|terre-TRN382=Home to the Superior Avengers |trn384|terre-trn384|TRN384|terre-TRN384=The Annex Squads ravaged Terre-92272 |trn387|terre-trn387|TRN387|terre-TRN387=Spider-Carnage destroyed the universe |trn388|terre-trn388|TRN388|terre-TRN388=Ideaverse |trn389|terre-trn389|TRN389|terre-TRN388=Home to Spider-Man 2099 (SMUniverse) |trn391|terre-trn391|TRN391|terre-TRN391=Black Panther (Motion Comic) |trn392|terre-trn392|TRN392|terre-TRN392=An Unwilling Witness To An Execution |trn395|terre-trn395|TRN395|terre-TRN395=Illuminati betrayed by Black Swan |trn397|terre-trn397|TRN397|terre-TRN397=Spider-Man became a vampire |trn400|terre-trn400|TRN400|terre-TRN400=X-Men are Sole Survivors of Infinity |trn404|terre-trn404|TRN404|terre-TRN404=Peter Parker and Ben Reilly revealed the truth of cloning |trn405|terre-trn405|TRN405|terre-TRN405=An explosion left one Peter Parker alive, but which one? |trn406|terre-trn406|TRN406|terre-TRN406=Time Travel caused time-spread Spider-Man-duplicates |trn407|terre-trn407|TRN407|terre-TRN407=Mephisto outstretched the Clone Saga |trn408|terre-trn408|TRN408|terre-TRN408=Ben Reilly died of cellular degeneration |trn409|terre-trn409|TRN409|terre-TRN409=Judas Traveller is an alternate future version of Seward Trainer |trn410|terre-trn410|TRN410|terre-TRN410=Master Programmer outstretched the Clone Saga |trn411|terre-trn411|TRN411|terre-TRN411=Onslaught: Ben Reilly crushed by a Sentinel |trn412|terre-trn412|TRN412|terre-TRN412=101 Use for a Dead Clone |trn413|terre-trn413|TRN413|terre-TRN413=Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers |trn414|terre-trn414|TRN414|terre-TRN414=Terre-10005's dystopian future averted |trn416|terre-trn416|TRN416|terre-TRN416=Marvel Super Heroes: What The--?! |trn417|terre-trn417|TRN417|terre-TRN417=Power Pack are the only heroes remained to fight Kang |trn418|terre-trn418|TRN418|terre-TRN418=Peter Parker was bitten by a Leech |trn419|terre-trn419|TRN419|terre-TRN419=Terre X Spider-Man's Ideal World |trn420|terre-trn420|TRN420|terre-TRN420=Mass Master is Terre's greatest hero |trn421|terre-trn421|TRN421|terre-TRN421=2061 A.D. |trn422|terre-trn422|TRN422|terre-TRN422=Hulk controlled by Kang |trn423|terre-trn423|TRN423|terre-TRN423=Mordecai Midas member of the Fantastic Five |trn425|terre-trn425|TRN425|terre-TRN425=Ben Grimm Becomes the Hulk |trn426|terre-trn426|TRN426|terre-TRN426=Tigra's Wish of Becoming a Queen Is Granted |trn427|terre-trn427|TRN427|terre-TRN427=Tigra's Wish of Being Stronger Than Hulk Is Granted |trn428|terre-trn428|TRN428|terre-TRN428=Tigra's Wish of Being Loved by Everyone Is Granted |trn429|terre-trn429|TRN429|terre-TRN429=Tigra's Wish for the Power of Flight Is Granted |trn430|terre-trn430|TRN430|terre-TRN430=The End of Time |trn431|terre-trn431|TRN431|terre-TRN431=Marvel Future Fight: Villainous Captain America |trn432|terre-trn432|TRN432|terre-TRN432=Chili Storm is the Lynx |trn435|terre-trn435|TRN435|terre-TRN435=Dr. Doom killed Susan Storm |trn437|terre-trn437|TRN437|terre-TRN437=Mind-controlled Human Torch killed Susan Storm |trn438|terre-trn438|TRN438|terre-TRN438=Galactus killed Susan Storm |trn439|terre-trn439|TRN439|terre-TRN439=Susan Storm joined the Defenders |trn440|terre-trn440|TRN440|terre-TRN440=Susan Storm joined the X-Men |trn441|terre-trn441|TRN441|terre-TRN441=Big Hero 6 animated film |trn443|terre-trn443|TRN443|terre-TRN443=Karn slayed Iron Spider |trn444|terre-trn444|TRN444|terre-TRN444=Ultimate Larval Terre |trn445|terre-trn445|TRN445|terre-TRN445=Cyclops Heroes |trn446|terre-trn446|TRN446|terre-TRN446=Unfriendly Neighborhood |TRN450|terre-trn450|TRN450|terre-TRN450=Home to Patton Parnel |TRN451|terre-trn451|TRN451|terre-TRN451=Home to SP//dr |TRN453|terre-trn453|TRN453|terre-TRN453=Animated Spider-Man 2099 |TRN454|terre-trn454|TRN454|terre-TRN454=Animated Gender-Swapped Terre |TRN455|terre-trn455|TRN455|terre-TRN455=Animated Spider-Man Noir |TRN456|terre-trn456|TRN456|terre-TRN456=Animated Spider-Ham |TRN457|terre-trn457|TRN457|terre-TRN457=Animated Miles Morales and Spider-Gwen |TRN458|terre-trn458|TRN458|terre-TRN458=Home to Spyder-Knight |TRN459|terre-trn459|TRN459|terre-TRN459=Spider-Man: Toxic City |TRN460|terre-trn460|TRN460|terre-TRN460=Spider-Man: Ultimate Power |TRN461|terre-trn461|TRN461|terre-TRN461=Spider-Man Unlimited |TRN476|terre-trn476|TRN476|terre-TRN476=The Amazing Spider-Man: An Origin Story |TRN477|terre-trn477|TRN477|terre-TRN477=Peter Parker was allergic to the spider bite and became Man-Spider after a few week in bed |TRN478|terre-trn478|TRN478|terre-TRN478=Jimmy Yama is a superhero who have the power of Stinger and Ant-Man |TRN479|terre-trn479|TRN479|terre-TRN479=Hostess Twinkies Ads |TRN480|terre-trn480|TRN480|terre-TRN480=Jimmy Yama is a superhero who have the power of J2 |TRN481|terre-trn481|TRN481|terre-TRN481=Jimmy Yama is a superhero who have the power of American Dream |TRN482|terre-trn482|TRN482|terre-TRN482=Jimmy Yama is a superhero who have the power of Psi-Lord |TRN483|terre-trn483|TRN483|terre-TRN483=Courtney Duran is Spider-Girl |TRN484|terre-trn484|TRN484|terre-TRN484=Green Goblin Killed Spider-Girl |TRN491|terre-trn491|TRN491|terre-TRN492=World without Spider-Girl |TRN501|terre-trn501|TRN501|terre-TRN501=Native Spider-Man Noir recruited by Spider-UK |TRN502|terre-trn502|TRN502|terre-TRN502=Spider-Monkey recruited by Spider-UK |TRN503|terre-trn503|TRN503|terre-TRN503=Scarlet Spider (Felicity Hardy) is the greatest superhero |TRN504|terre-trn504|TRN504|terre-TRN504=Attack on Avengers |TRN509|terre-trn509|TRN509|terre-TRN509=Future Terre-904913 |TRN510|terre-trn510|TRN510|terre-TRN510=Doctor Doom killed Akhenaten with the help of Thanos (Terre-4321) |Trn512|terre-trn512|TRN512|terre-TRN512=Home to Sir Jugalot |TRN513|terre-trn513|TRN513|terre-TRN513=Peter Parker stopped being Spider-Man |TRN515|terre-trn515|TRN515|terre-TRN515=Avengers: Electric Rain |TRN517|terre-trn517|TRN517|terre-TRN517=Marvel Contest of Champions |TRN518|terre-trn518|TRN518|terre-TRN518=Magneto's Vengeance |TRN520|terre-trn520|TRN520|terre-TRN520=Zombieverse visited by Mister Fantastic & Frank West |TRN521|terre-trn521|TRN521|terre-TRN521=Home to Arácnido |TRN522|terre-trn522|TRN522|terre-TRN522=Vampire heroes |TRN523|terre-trn523|TRN523|terre-TRN523=Twilight Falls |TRN524|terre-trn524|TRN524|terre-TRN524=Squadron Supreme wrapped reality |TRN526|terre-trn526|TRN526|terre-TRN526=Non-Canon Ultimate Marvel Team-Up stories |TRN533|terre-trn533|TRN533|terre-TRN533=Home to Matthew Malloy |TRN534|terre-trn534|TRN534|terre-TRN534=Animated Maestro Cured |TRN536|terre-trn536|TRN536|terre-TRN536=Animated Dystopia |TRN543|terre-trn543|TRN543|terre-TRN543=Iceman became an Ice Giant |TRN544|terre-trn544|TRN544|terre-TRN544=The Spectacular Spider-Ham: The Dark Ham5 Returns |TRN547|terre-trn547|TRN547|terre-TRN547=Von Doom International |TRN550|terre-trn550|TRN550|terre-TRN550="Groot vs. Rocket Raccoon" video game reality |TRN554|terre-trn554|TRN554|terre-TRN554=Fant4stic |TRN556|terre-trn556|TRN556|terre-TRN556=Avengers Fairy Tales |TRN557|terre-trn557|TRN557|terre-TRN557=Nazis used Vibranium to win WWII |TRN558|terre-trn558|TRN558|terre-TRN558=Fantastic Four stopped Nazis from winning WWII |TRN559|terre-trn559|TRN559|terre-TRN559=Dead of Night: Werewolf by Night |TRN560|terre-trn560|TRN560|terre-TRN560=MAX Punisher's Family Didn't Die |TRN561|terre-trn561|TRN561|terre-TRN561=Avengers in Galactic Storm |TRN562|terre-trn562|TRN562|terre-TRN562=Marvel Avengers Academy |TRN563|terre-trn563|TRN563|terre-TRN563=Non-canon Season One graphic novels |TRN564|terre-trn564|TRN564|terre-TRN564=Deeds of Doom |TRN565|terre-trn565|TRN565|terre-TRN565=Home to Gwenpool |TRN566|terre-trn566|TRN566|terre-TRN566=Before the Big Bang |TRN567|terre-trn567|TRN567|terre-TRN567=The Spider(fly) Effect |TRN568|terre-trn568|TRN568|terre-TRN568=Days of Future Smash: The Dino Era |TRN569|terre-trn569|TRN569|terre-TRN569=Days of Future Smash: Smashguard |TRN570|terre-trn570|TRN570|terre-TRN570=Days of Future Smash: Dracula |TRN571|terre-trn571|TRN571|terre-TRN571=Days of Future Smash: The Hydra Years |TRN572|terre-trn572|TRN572|terre-TRN572=Days of Future Smash: The Tomorrow Smashers |TRN573|terre-trn573|TRN573|terre-TRN573=Mega Morphs |TRN574|terre-trn574|TRN574|terre-TRN574=A.D. 3167 |TRN575|terre-trn575|TRN575|terre-TRN575=Jamie Braddock made a deal with Horoam'ce |TRN576|terre-trn576|TRN576|terre-TRN576=Spidey |TRN577|terre-trn577|TRN577|terre-TRN577=Home to Blood Spider |TRN578|terre-trn578|TRN578|terre-TRN578=Home to Spider Wolf |TRN579|terre-trn579|TRN579|terre-TRN579=Shattered Dimensions (Amazing and 2099) |TRN580|terre-trn580|TRN580|terre-TRN580=Shattered Dimensions (Ultimate) |TRN581|terre-trn581|TRN581|terre-TRN581=Shattered Dimensions (Noir) |TRN582|terre-trn582|TRN582|terre-TRN582=Void Indigo |TRN583|terre-trn583|TRN583|terre-TRN583=Comic version of Spider-Man Unlimited |TRN584|terre-trn584|TRN584|terre-TRN584=Medieval Civil War |TRN585|terre-trn585|TRN585|terre-TRN585=Black Sue dueled the Beyonder |TRN586|terre-trn586|TRN586|terre-TRN586=Skrulls invaded during WWII |TRN587|terre-trn587|TRN587|terre-TRN587=Space Fantastic Four |TRN588|terre-trn588|TRN588|terre-TRN588=Atlanteans didn't invade Nueva York |TRN589|terre-trn589|TRN589|terre-TRN589=Maestro abandoned Dystopia |TRN590|terre-trn590|TRN590|terre-TRN590=Fist released virus onto Times Square |TRN591|terre-trn591|TRN591|terre-TRN591=Anthony Stark became Sorcerer Supreme by 2099 A.D. |TRN595|terre-trn595|TRN595|terre-TRN595=Terre make contact with Martians |TRN597|terre-trn597|TRN597|terre-TRN597=Home to space raider Pildorr |TRN598|terre-trn598|TRN598|terre-TRN598=Home to Uranian criminal Groff |TRN600|terre-trn600|TRN600|terre-TRN600=Red Ghost and his Super-Apes are cyborgs |TRN601|terre-trn601|TRN601|terre-TRN601=Sub-Mariner is Doctor Doom |TRN602|terre-trn602|TRN602|terre-TRN602=CAGE! |TRN603|terre-trn603|TRN603|terre-TRN603=Pirate reality |TRN604|terre-trn604|TRN604|terre-TRN604=Wild West reality |TRN607|terre-trn607|TRN607|terre-TRN607=Heroes United |TRN608|terre-trn608|TRN608|terre-TRN608=X-Men: Darktide |TRN609|terre-trn609|TRN609|terre-TRN609=Angela never met Sera |TRN619|terre-trn619|TRN619|terre-TRN619=President Stark won the Civil War |TRN620|terre-trn620|TRN620|terre-TRN620=Legion TV series |TRN621|terre-trn621|TRN621|terre-TRN621=Mutants lost IVX |TRN622|terre-trn622|TRN622|terre-TRN622=King Josef's Realm |TRN623|terre-trn623|TRN623|terre-TRN623=2061 AD |TRN626|terre-trn626|TRN626|terre-TRN626=Telltale Games' Guardians of the Galaxy video game |TRN627|terre-trn627|TRN627|terre-TRN627=Thanos Joined the Avengers |TRN628|terre-trn628|TRN628|terre-TRN628=Black Bolt Betrayed Terre |TRN629|terre-trn629|TRN629|terre-TRN629=The Guardians of the Galaxy Tried to Free Thanos |TRN630|terre-trn630|TRN630|terre-TRN630=The Green Goblin Stole the Infinity Gauntlet |TRN631|terre-trn631|TRN631|terre-TRN631=Rhodey Rhodes married Carol Danvers |TRN632|terre-trn632|TRN632|terre-TRN632=2019 A.D. |TRN633|terre-trn633|TRN633|terre-TRN633=Marvel's Spider-Man (Animated Series) |TRN634|terre-trn634|TRN634|terre-TRN634=Home to Civil Warrior (MCoC) |TRN635|terre-trn635|TRN635|terre-TRN635=Secret Empire Forever (MCoC) |TRN637|terre-trn637|TRN637|terre-TRN637=Recreation of Gwenpool's reality |TRN638|terre-trn638|TRN638|terre-TRN638=Gwenpool revealed Spider-Man's identity |TRN639|terre-trn639|TRN639|terre-TRN639=Home to Evil Gwenpool |TRN641|terre-trn641|TRN641|terre-TRN641=Kobik's Timeline |default= } }}